


how cute.

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chronologicial sorta just snippets of their relationship building over two years, more natsume-centric, only characters who rlly talk is valkyrie and natsume and sora...... nazuna doesn't rlly talk so, other characters are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: he's used to having the upper hand.the more he interacts with mika, he gradually loses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> natsumika came out of an epic mafia game but now i seriously ship it, wow,
> 
> rarepair hell population me
> 
>  
> 
> also i haven't actually read bouquet of desire oops... this is me binge writing bc i was talking natsumika w/ nova earlier.... it's so good

**spring. first year.**

“Gwah, w-what are ya starin’ at?” The boy sputters, eyes wide and cheeks burning as he shuffles further away from Natsume. Albeit defensive, he scuttles behind a shorter second year (Nito-san, was it?) and Shu.

“Fufu, I was merely paying Shu-niisan a VISIT~♪” Natsume hums, and almost immediately looks at his senior instead. “Shu-niisan, your performance was quite breathtAKING, as exPECTED.”

“Hmph, it is not necessary to cling onto me as such, Natsume.” He shakes his head in response. Natsume chuckles in reply, and walks over to maybe bully the other boy in Shu’s unit.

“You’re Mika-kun, aren’t YOU?” He questions, and decides to keep staring at him straight in the eyes to perhaps fluster him a bit. Mika has heterochromia, it seems, and that idea fascinates Natsume in a way.

“Can ya quit starin’? My eyes… ain’t they kinda ugly?”

At that, Natsume smiles simply, and breaks out into a small laugh. “No, they are quite UNIQUE. Normal is quite boRING most of the TIME. There is no reason to be so conCERNED. They are a part of YOU, and it is best to treasure your appeaRANCE-- for it is your LIFE. So, feel PROUD, otherwise it’s a WASTE.”

Mika flushes at Natsume’s words, and shrinks even further back, only to be stopped by a hand.

“Let me inspect them some MORE…” He orders, and Mika complies without any argument. “Fufu… they’re in fact quite beautiFUL.”

Mika turns even redder at that statement, and without hesitation he jerks back away, taking Nazuna with him. “Oshi-san, Nazuna-nii… ‘m tired, so…”

“Kagehira, be quiet. I suppose we should take our leave. Natsume, you better get back safe.” Shu asserts in response, as he begins to walk off. Not before that, Nazuna tugs at Shu’s arm.

“..?” Nazuna blinks, motioning toward Natsume.

“Nito, do not hold us up.”

“Shu-niisan, it seems like Nito-san wants me to come with YOU.”

Nazuna nods vigorously at that, and then he looks up hopefully at Shu.

“Shu-niisan, do not woRRY. I have some business to take care of mySELF..♪ Thank you, Nito-san, for your CONCERN.” Natsume has a feeling Mika doesn’t want him to be there, anyways. It’s a shame, since he finds it amusing to tease him so.

Shu glances at him skeptically, but then Valkyrie slinks off-- leaving Natsume to take a moment to reflect on their meeting.

* * *

  **autumn. first year.**

That emperor made a fool out of them. He labels them monsters for his own selfish gain-- while it brought them together, he can’t help but feel utterly crestfallen as _fine_ annihilates them, one by one-- making each of them a broken shell of themselves.

Natsume personally isn’t affected in that time, but that is only because the other oddballs have sacrificed themselves for his sake. He earnestly has tried so hard to find a way for all five of the oddballs to win ultimately against _fine_ , but his master has told him that he will lose and play by that despicable emperor’s script.

Even if they were dissonant, the oddballs fell.

It’s frustrating. He knows they weren’t in the wrong, but if only they have clung so tightly to hope as he have-- maybe, then, they will have a chance at happiness too.

He sighs forlornly to himself as he briskly walks down the halls, determined to get to his secret place in the library as soon as possible-- no, but he doesn’t want to see that despicable guy again.

The emperor really took everything away from him, hasn’t he? But he knows this bitterness can’t linger forever-- there is a time where he has to forgive. However, now is not the time.

“Nakkun, ya need to watch out!” A familiar voice shouts at him, and before he knows it, he’s managed to collide directly with the other-- fabric fumbles and drapes itself all over the corridor floor.

“You need to watch where you’re goING.” Natsume murmurs, and tries to shoot back up-- only to slip on another piece of cloth and slides back down. This is utterly pathetic. He’s grown to be quite clumsy-- certainly not what he wants to be thought of.

“Ya need to listen to yer own advice!” Mika snaps in return, and scrambles to get the pieces of fabric out of disarray, gathering them in his hands. When he’s done, he stands back up on his feet, and quickly offers a hand to Natsume.

Natsume scowls, but takes it nonetheless. Mika looks at him intently, with some sort of curiosity. When he’s pulled back up, his eyes are quite level with Mika’s, and he ends up staring into them for a while.

“Muh? Somethin’ wrong with m’ face?”

“NO.” He chokes out forcefully, as he tries to look away with red cheeks. “Don’t pay any MIND.”

“Nakkun, are ya okay? Yer really not yerself.” Mika looks down at his shoes, and notices that he still hasn’t let go of Natsume’s hand. A bit nervous about that sort of contact with males, he lets go immediately. “Nn… Oshi-san has been actin’ a lil’ strange too.”

“I know he HAS.” Natsume sighs, “I suppose this your business TOO. That despicable empeROR. And that other GUY…”

“Him? Yanno why Valkyrie doesn't do anythin’ now, right?” Mika frowns, “Ya probably know. Oshi-san doesn't talk to m’ much, it's Mado-nee… she's real nice, so ya can talk t’ her if ya need it.”

“Thank YOU.” Natsume mutters, turning around and breaking eye contact with Mika. “Sorry, Mika-kun. There aren't any tricks I can PULL. The magician must lament for his MASTER, so I will LEAVE.”

He walks off immediately at that, trying to hide the reddish tones that creep up his face.

He hates to admit it, but talking to Mika made him feel better.

He can't stay this vulnerable for so long.

He must grow stronger, and them he can again try to be an idol uninhibited by restrictions-- one that will cast his magic and grant the wishes of everyone.

So his senpais’ sacrifices will not be in vain.

* * *

  **autumn. second year.**

“Shu-niisan.~” Natsume sings, as he inches closer to his beloved senpai and latches onto him. “Fufu, I am quite grATEFUL that we have a chance to work together like THIS.”

“Yes, do make sure to put your all in this live--” Shu responds curtly, only to be cut off by a the sudden opening of doors.

“Oi, oi… What are ya doin’ with my Oshi-san?” Mika asks angrily, crossing his arms in his costume. “Oshi-san, ‘m ‘n need of maintenance…” He then says quietly, but is only answered by more laughter.

“Fufu, how CUTE~♪ Mika-kun said _his_ Oshi-san. Don’t be foolISH, he is _my_ Shu-niisan.” Natsume announces triumphantly, pulling Shu closer to himself with a cocky grin on his face.

Mika pouts at that, and he stomps over to take Shu by the other arm. “Oshi-san, yer mine, aren't ya?”

Shu looks at the both of them with exasperated eyes, and he grabs Mademoiselle off her viewing seat on the table.

“Mika-kun, Natsume-kun! Shu-kun is very distressed, so you should let him go!” She scolds them, and it causes Mika and Natsume to let go of him immediately, both donning sheepish expressions.

Shu scrambles under the table upon the two of them letting him go, and he curls up into a defensive ball, with his back faced to them.

“What’s THIS? My, look at what you have DONE, Mika-kun~” Natsume smirks, adjusting his hat with a triumphant look on his face.

Mika begins to blush, to Natsume’s confusion--and he looks _cute_ , for some reason. “Hmph, you're just like my CAT.” He remarks, his face heating up too.

“That suppose’ to mean somethin’?” He asks quietly.

“I love my CATS, so… take it as you WILL.” Natsume says vaguely in return, eyes wandering away. “I will show Y-”

“HoHo~♪ Shishou! Sora finished helping Hina-chan and Mitsu-chan~☆” Sora hums, walking into the room-- blissfully ignorant of the strange event that has just transpired.

Mika and Natsume never felt anymore grateful that Sora exists.

* * *

  **spring. second year**

“Cats ain’t allowed here, yanno… ain’t it against the rules?” Mika questions, but he kneels down to stroke the cat sleeping by his shoes, nonetheless.

Natsume snorts, “do you really think I follow the RULES? My, do you know anything about mE?”

“Mm… I wanna learn~♪” Mika murmurs in response, smiling blissfully as he continues to pet the cat.

“Y-- WHAT?” Natsume whips his head around quickly, covering his face with a hand, hoping to obscure the blush on his face from Mika’s eyes. “There’s no need for you to speak anyMORE.”

Mika chuckles in response, and reaches over to possibly pick up the cat. He looks over at Natsume for confirmation, and the shorter student gives a reluctant nod. Gleeful with his answer, he picks up the cat, and holds it in his arms. “It’s kinda like a stuffed animal…”

“Well, my cat is ALIVE, and she seems like she likes YOU.” Natsume remarks idly, regaining his composure.

“She reminds m’ of ya…” Mika grins, raising the cat by her arms and making her paws touch Natsume’s face.

Natsume can’t handle this anymore.

“Lunch is almost OVER. I will hide her in a special PLACE, so you better get something to EAT.” He suggests, scooping the cat out of Mika’s hands with a scowl. “My apologies for taking up your lunchTIME.”

“Yer actin’ like Oshi-san. Nakkun gets embarrassed easily? ‘S cute.” Mika states simply, and it drives Natsume insane. He can’t believe someone so simple is getting him so flustered.

“You can meet the other cat some other TIME.” Natsume says quickly, before turning around and sprinting away.

* * *

  **spring break. second year.**

“‘M sorry, ya weren’t expectin’ somethin’ like this.” Mika says sheepishly, looking away bashfully. “Oshi-san and Naru-chan helped out with everythin’... the other day, I was workin’ with Tsumu-chan-senpai at a flower shop...”

Natsume eyes him skeptically in a tired stupor-- he wasn’t really expecting to be met with Mika during spring break. Seeing Mika all cleaned up in a suit and with a bouquet of flowers ( _not exactly his style-- it must’ve been Senpai’s stupid idea)_. It’s strange, almost as if Mika wanted something.

“Goodnight…” Natsume manages to say with a yawn, but for some reason this causes Mika to understand and to desperately place a hand on the door to prevent Natsume from closing it.

Is he stupid?

“N-No! Ya can’t go back to sleep!”

“I’m NOT.” He clarifies, “make it QUICK. What do you WANT, Mika-kun?”

“O-Oh… um…” Mika stutters, looking down as he draws his arm back. Swiftly, he pushes the bouquet of flowers in his face. “Tsumu-chan-senpai and Naru-chan was sayin’ ya gonna like these, so I got ‘em for ya.”

“I don’t really care for flowERS. Ah, but I suppose they can be USEFUL.” Natsume says upon examining the bouquet, eyes shining as he notices that the flowers are ones he can use in his potions. “These flowers have meANINGS, huh? Thank you very MUCH, Mika-kun.”

“Mhmm-- ya can look at the meanings later, I have somethin’ to tell ya.” Mika interrupts hastily.

“What is IT? Hurry UP?”

“Uh… Nakkun, I really like ya!” He exclaims, cheeks burning-- telling Natsume that he’s actually _serious_.

It’s strange, hearing his heart pound so vividly, it almost makes Natsume drop the bouquet on the ground, but luckily he stops himself before he does. “S...Seriously?” He sputters, all of the blood rushing to his face at that moment in time, and his body loose as he tries to process Mika’s confession.

“‘M SUPER serious, yanno.” Mika asserts, “So, please go out wit’ me!”

Natsume’s expression softens, and he calms down a bit. “...f-fine. Mika-kun is much intereSTING, anyways.” He replies coolly, his composure cracking by the minute.

Mika breaks out in the biggest smile, the redness of his cheeks intensifying by the moment. “‘M so glad…”

“Fufu, not long ago we were fighTING over Shu-niisan…”

“Ya mean _my_ Oshi-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me w/ that gay shit  
> natsumika is good pl s
> 
> thank u for reading! i might write more if the need arises. make this tag a thing. pls


End file.
